Bomb
Bombs are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. One of the most frequently appearing items in the series, Bombs are powerful explosives that Link can use to destroy obstacles blocking his path or to damage enemies and bosses alike. Their appearance is that of metallic orbs filled with explosive powder with long fuses. Bombs appear in many variations; one common variation are Bomb Flowers, a strain of plant that carry many of the same properties a regular bomb has. Bombchus, in some games, are Bombs that Link can set down and they will move in a line until they collide with something; in The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass, however, Link can draw a path on his map and the Bombchu will follow the path until collision or the end of the path. Water Bombs are bombs that Link can use underwater. Bomblings are a breed of living insects that explode. The Powder Keg is a massive explosive barrel with a timer fuse. Additionally, Bombs can be used together with arrows to create Bomb Arrows. Bombs can normally be carried without any special requirements, however, in some games, Bomb Bags are needed in order to carry Bombs safely. Appearances Legend of Zelda Bombs are the key to defeating many bosses easily. It can be found in Level 1 in the first quest and Level 1 in the second quest and, subsequently, be purchased in stores or dropped by enemies. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past There are two types of bombs. Both can be purchased at the bomb shop in the Dark World. The Super Bomb is a special type of bomb that is necessary only to break open a cracked wall in the Pyramid of Power. Inside is a Great Fairy's Fountain, where Link is given the Golden Sword and Silver Arrow from the cursed Great Fairy. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Bombs can be purchased in the Mabe Village Shop and found as floating items in certain areas. Interestingly, the bomb's explosion will not damage Link should he be in the blast area. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time A Bomb Bag containing Bombs are the main item in Dodongo's Cavern, the second dungeon in the child part of the game. Until he finds the Bomb Bag, Link can only utilize Bomb Flowers. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Bombs can be purchased in the Bomb Shop in West Clock Town if Link has purchased a Bomb Bag. They are necessary to destroy the huge snowball blocking the way to the Snowhead region of Termina. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Bombs both look like and have the same function as the ones appearing in The Legend of Zelda, A Link to the Past and Link's Awakening. Ordinarily, Link will take damage if he is caught in the blast; however, there is a certain ring that renders Link impervious to damage from bomb blasts. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker At one point, Bombs are needed for Link to open the door to Jabun's cavern at the back of Outset Island. Link travels to Windfall Island, where he finds that Tetra and her pirates have docked for the night after stealing bombs from the Bomb Shop on the island. Link listens in on a conversation about the password needed to enter the shop. Using this password, Link enters the Pirate Ship. Inside, Link must complete another platform mini-game with Niko. As his reward, he is given some of the surplus Bombs the pirates had stolen. Using the Bombs via a cannon mounted on his ship, the King of Red Lions, he manages to destroy the rock blocking the door to Jabun's cave. After talking to Jabun, he is given Nayru's Pearl. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Regular bombs can be exchanged for Remote Bombs with the Minish Belari after getting the regular bombs and fusing Kinstones with Gentari, the Minish Elder. These silver-colored bombs have no fuse, and can explode at a chosen time, allowing Link to time hits on enemies. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Link can purchase bombs primarily from Barnes' Bombs in Kakariko Village. There are also two other type of bombs in this game; Water Bombs, that can explode underwater, and Bomblings, mobile bombs that move a short distance before exploding. Water Bombs are, at one point, needed in order for Link to enter the Lakebed Temple. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass They are the main item in the Temple of Wind, the second dungeon in the game. They are necessary in order to to destroy two bosses: Cyclok and Dongorongo. Images Image:Events-main.gif|The explosion from a bomb in A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items